Mystic the Shiney Eevee
by StarlightSpy
Summary: This is a story of a female shiney Eevee called Mystic, who was experimented on as a kit. Follow her as she fights Team Rocket, Gym Leaders and an enemy from her past, Darklite.. can she survive these battles? will she save her brother and sisters?R&R Plz


Disclaimer- i do not own Pokemon, i do however own the OC Kiara. If anyone wants her pm me for her details.

Well with the Disclaimer over and done with...please R&R as this is my first atempt at a story. I would like any sort of coments not bothered if it is flames or anything.

SO, on with the story!

Thnx,

Snowleafeon123

Chapter 1 – Capture and Pokemon Center

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked. _Huh?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, she will be healthy in about a week but i think we should keep her in for an extra few days. Its a good thing you brought her in Kiara." another unfamiliar voice replied. _They sound like...Humans?_

I slowly opened my eyes before jumping up quickly. However, i had forgot about my leg and collapsed on my stomache while whimpering.

"Hey take it easy girl. You shouldn't be moving yet" one of the females said pushing me back down gently. I snapped at the human's hand in retaliation while growling at the other younger female when she tried to help the other female, stopping her from getting closer. The female, who was pushing me down, backed away out of striking range from my teeth. The female, a trainer who captured me before, must of brought me here when i was injured. Still she captured me while i was already tired and hungry.

*FLASHBACK*

Limping into a clearing in the forrest i looked around for some food, my front paw hurting from when a Wurmple attacked me for being too close to her kits. Finally, i found a bush with few Oran berries on and limped over to it. However just as i got there i heard movement from behind me. I instantly crouched down while growling quietly, looking around the forest listening for any sign movements, while gurading the Oran bush. A rustling sound in a bush was my immediate attention, waiting for the intruder to appear. A female human appeared out of the bush, and walked silently to me getting a red and white ball out in her left hand. I started to growl out a warning, showing my sharp teeth which forced her to stop still. I started to move closer to her snarling as i went, when she suddenly backed away from striking range while saying "easy there girl. I'm not gonna hurt you." I started to run at her, while getting a Shadow Ball ready, when she cried out: "Absol, help catch this Eevee!" throwing a red and white Poke ball out. The pokeball opened sending a red and gray body covered in white fur with a sickle-shaped growth on its head out. The Absol stood still watching me carefully, while i eyed him warily waiting for any attacks. The male started walking closer with no sign of emotions on his red face, his dark blue eyes watching me silently. The Absol then got into a fighting position whilst the female got another pokeball ready, a pokeball for me. I immediately knew what was gonna happen, so hackles raised, i shot the Shadow Ball behind the human while growling:"Grr...damn humans are all the same" . The Absol heard me, looking at me curiously while i glared at him and his trainer.

"Ok Sol, take it easy on her...we dont want to hurt her anymore than she already is." The trainer said before calling out an attack "Quick Attack!"

The Absol nodded before running at me fast getting ready to tackle me. I narrowed my eyes, waiting for the perfect time to jump...There! Quickly i jumped up into the air and landed onto the Absol's back, biting into the back of his neck holding on tightly while he tried to shake me off.

"Sol, roll onto the floor, then use Faint Attack!" the trainer called out. Immediately, Absol followed her orders, rolling onto the floor causing me to leave go and crash into the wall. As i tried to get up, i heard a crack and felt a pain in my left front paw and whimpered. However before i could check my paw, the trainer saw her chance and threw the pokeball at me crying "Go, Pokeball!". I looked up quickly but was too late to move as the pokeball hit me on the side and i felt the all too familiar feeling of the tugging sensation the pokeball gives.

*End Flashback*


End file.
